Yo Mamma: Konoha
by Monster Honda
Summary: What If's MTV's Yo Mamma Came To The Leaf Village And Some Of The Naruto Cast Competed In A Tourament. Well If You Want To See Them Take Up There Pride Then This Is Where To Read It. Cause This Is YO MAMMA Konoha! P.S. Its Not Offensive


Yo Mamma:Konoha

Ok This A One Shot Of Yo Mamma The Naruto Edition They Don't Have It In . So This Is The First yo Mamma Naruto. And Will Be Set In Modern Time.

(This Is Just For Comedy K?)

Naruto Was Walking The Streets Of The Leaf Villag Until He Saw A Flyer Nailed On A Pole Reading

Word On The Street's Of The Leaf Village That Lady Hokage Said There Will Be A Yo Mamma Tournament. And Whoever Wins Get $1,000 Cash Mon-ey. And Will Have A Year Worth Of Braggin Rights. Whoever Wants To Enter Will Have To Go To These Places To Compete There,

1: The Training Grounds Host, Asuma-Sensei

2: The Hokage Monuments, Kakashi-Sensei

3:The Academy, Hostess, Kurinai-Sensei

4: Near The Gate's Entrance Into Konoha

And Last

5: 2 Blocks Away From The Hot Springs, Guy-Sensei

The Monument's Are The Final's Round

Be There By 10:00 A.M.

Good Luck

After Seeing The Poster He Then Called Up Sasuke To Tell Him

"Hello." "Hey Sasuke." "What Do You Want Dope?" "Where Are You?" "At The Academy Preparing For The Yo Mamma Battle. I Knew A Day Ago That They Were Gonna Do It I Wonder If You Are Gonna Not Make The Finals." "Shut Up Raven Head." "I'm Gonna Make It." "Believe It" "Whatever Dope But You Better Hurry They Start In 5 Minuets." "Oh Crap Gotta Go. Late." After He Hung Up He Then Realized That He Was Close To The Springs So Then He Hurried Up The Street To Get In The Tournament

_2 Mins. Later_

Naruto Arrived Just In Time To The Entry Line To Enter After He Was Briefed In The Tournament And Was Given The Names On Who Was Also Competing The Tournament Can Start

"OK MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS WE HAVE THIS YEAR'S YO MAMMA COMPETITORS ARE INO YAMANAKA!, NAURTO UZUMAKI!, NEJI HYUUGA!, AND MY BEST TEAMATE AND YOUTHFUL FRIEND LEE!!!

AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO LET'S BULLY

"Yo momma's so fat, Naruto cant even Believe it!"-Shino "OOOOOOHHH!!!!!"

"Yo momma's so fat, even with my Byukugan i cant see through her!"-Neji

"WHHHHOOO!!!!!!""Yo momma is so fat, Naruto got sent on a mission to the Village Hidden behind her Ass!"-Ino

"HEY"

"Yo momma's so white, she makes Orochimaru look black!"-Naruto

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

"Yo momma's so fat, Kakashi tried to do 1000 years of pain and got lost."-Lee

WOOOOOWWW!!!"Yo momma's so fat, even Orochimaru's tongue can't wrap around her!"-Ino

DAYYYYYMMMMNNNNNNN!!!"Yo momma's so fat, she didnt step on a bug; she stepped on Shino!"-Naruto…!!!!!

"Yo momma's so fat I Umm… Uh… -Lee

BOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Yo momma is so Stupid, She Could'nt Make You Get A Good Comeback Joke-Naruto

"OK OK OK That's Enough. So I Can Only Pick One Of You For The Battle Later On Tonight At The Monuments'. And That's Person Name Is… NARUTO!!"

The Crowd Cheered For Him And Was Proud That He Was Going To The Finals Later On Today. "Good Luck Naruto" Said Lee. "Yeah You're Gonna Need It If You Gonna Win" Said Ino "Hmph" Said The Hyuuga Boy.

_Later On In The Evening_

Ok Let Me Fill You In What Happened At The Other Locations. At The Academy Shikamaru Won. Barely. AT The

Training Grounds A Mysterious Person With A Baseball Cap And With Sunglasses Won . And Yes Near The Springs Naruto Won. And Kiba Won At The Gate's. While Everyone Was Chatting And Ino And Sakura Will Still Tryin To Have There Private Yo Mamma Battle And Talking About Sasuke Tenten Was Making Out With Neji Temari Was Cheering Her Boyfriend On Neji And Shino Were Silent And Lee Was Cheering On Naruto,Chouji Was Munchin On Some Chips "Nom Nom Nom MMMMM BB-Q" Gaara And Konkoru Were Talking While Shizune Was Now About To Speak "OK People Listen Up" "This The Final's Of The Tournament Only Two Can Make It In The Final Round"

The Players Were

Naruto

Shikamaru

The Mysterious Person

Kiba

"OK" "Let's Rumble"

"Ladies And Gentlemen Shikamaru So Stupid His Mamma Maybe Had A Monotonic Voice"-???

"Yo Kiba's Mamma So Stupid She Also Putted Make Up On Her Head So She Can Make Up Her Mind" -Naruto

"Well Yo Mamma So Old She Turned Into A Raisin" - Kiba

"Well Yo Mamma So Dumb She Thought That All Blondes Were Smart Except For Ino" -Shikamaru

After Hearing That Ino Then Said "Shikamaru You Baka I'm Gonna Kick Your Ass After This Is Done"

Well You Mamma So Dumb She Thought That S-ranked mission meant 'Super-Easy-Mission."- Naruto

"OMG Ok Well I Can Only Pick Two For The Final Round And The Are… Naruto." "Hell Yeah" "And Who Is My Opponent?" "The Mysterious Person" "Yay" So Then The Person Revealed To Be The Young Hyuuga Female.

"Hinata?" "Um H-Hello Naruto-Kun." "Well Well Well Looks Like We Are Gonna Bullyin In This Round Huh?" "Mmm-Hhhh." "What A Drag I Got Played Like A Fool By Hinata" Said Shikamaru. "WTF?!!! I GOT DISSED BY MY OWN TEAMATE?!!! THAT'S BULL$%." "Ok Then With Out Further Interruptions… LET'S BULLY" Said Shuzune.

"Yo Mamma's So Fat Choji Was Skinny" - Naruto

OHHHHHH!!!!

"Yo Mamma's so ugly, shed make everyone turn gay for Haku" - Hinata

WOOOO!!!

"Well Yo Mamma So Old She's Like A Nintendo 64 Up, Up, Down, Left, Right, A, X, B, Y" - Naruto

OOOOOOOH!!!!!

Well Yo Mamma So Dumb She Thought Sakura Was A Cherry Blossom Tree - Naruto

DAAYYMMMMMNN!!!!!!

"Ok Now This Is The Knockout Punch Joke One Chance So Don't Screw It Up. Ready? LET'S BULLY"

"Yo Mamma So Old That She Lost All Her Limbs From Neji's 64 Palm Strike" - Hinata

WHOAAAAA!!!!

Naruto Then Thought About His Joke And He Smiled As He Got A Good One.

Lipstick Stain's On A Blouse, $30

A Vibrator And Some Lubricant, $50

A Video Camera, $150

Seeing Yo Mamma In A Lesbian Threesome, PRICELESS

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"OK We Now Decided And The Person That Will Receive The $1,000 Prize And Will Also Get Braggin Right's Is … NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!" "YEEEAAAAAAA I DID IT" The Whole Crowd Then Cheered For Naruto As He Won The Tournament And Had The Right To Brag For A Year.

After Everyone Left Only Naruto And Hinata Were Still At The Monument. "Um Naruto-Kun?' "Yea Whet Is It Hinata" "I Love You More As A Friend" "I Knew. When We Were Battling Earlier And I Love You Too." So Then The Too Lovebirds Then Shared There First Kiss On A Star Moon Night.

Well That's My Oneshot And I Hope You Liked It. This Was Only For Comedy Use No Offensive Stuff To Anyone Also Check Out My Konoha Streetball Fic Until Next Time One Love Peace

P.S. I Wish I Owned The Naruto Characters But I Don't But I Got A Leaf Village Headband And My O.C.'s

PEACE!!!!!!


End file.
